Mistletoe Cookies
by Danym
Summary: Sara is trying to get into the Christmas spirit. Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge.


Mistletoe cookies

By Dany

Summary: Sara is trying to get into the Christmas spirit.

Rating: K

A/N: This is a response to the Unbound Improv Challenge. First and last line are given.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

"Thank God for the Internet," Sara groaned as she finally found what she was looking for.

For over two hours, she had been looking for a cookie recipe that would be easy enough for her. After college, she'd had to learn how to cook and she could manage. But she'd never actually tried to bake cookies before, especially Christmas cookies.

Normally this was just not her time of the year. All of this fake friendliness and cheerfulness was revolting to her. Nothing was real, especially not in Vegas. Though, if she was totally honest with herself, she had to admit that her feelings also had something to do with the fact that she had always been alone.

But everything was going to change this year!

This year she'd bought a tree, decorated it and the rest of her apartment, and now she was going to bake cookies. Well, at least that was the plan.

The first step had been to find a recipe that seemed doable, even for a beginner. Thanks to the internet she had one now.

After a quick shopping trip to buy all the necessary ingredients she was all set.

Sara was whistling along with the radio as she mixed the dough ingredients together, feeling good about how things were working out. This was actually more fun than she had anticipated. Baking was more of a science than cooking, which made it easier for her. Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to believe that without any experience she was going to create perfect cookies, but for her first time she thought it was going extremely well.

Just when she was about to form the dough into rolls, the doorbell rang. She squashed the roll she had just prepared and cursed.

She wasn't expecting company, and she didn't want anyone to see her baking, just in case the cookies burnt or tasted awful.

Wiping her hands on a towel, she went over to the door. Looking through the peephole, Sara was surprised to see Grissom. He was holding a green branch and looking very nervous.

What was he doing here?

She stepped back and opened the door, not really knowing how she should get rid of him or if she really wanted to be rid of him.

"What are you doing here?"

His initial smile vanished and was replaced by a frown. With a cringe, she realized that the question had come out way too harshly She hadn't meant to make him feel bad about coming here.

"Is that mistletoe?"

A shy smile returned to his face, as he pointed upwards.

"Would you like me to hang it for you?"

Apology accepted. She hadn't wanted to ruin the mood, so she was glad that he was letting it go. She was supposed to be getting into the Christmas spirit, not showing how bad a hostess she was.

"I didn't expect you until later. I'm, uh, still preparing something."

"Sorry, I thought you might like this so I bought it for you. I didn't want to wait until later."

He was still holding onto the mistletoe as if it was a life line; or was it a connection between them?

"Thanks. I really like it," was all she could say, not wanting to turn him down.

Maybe it was time to bite the bullet and tell him the truth. It was Christmas.

"I'm making some cookies, or at least I'm trying to. Do you want to stay and help?"

His only reaction was a surprised smile, appreciation shining through. If he had reacted badly, she might have just thrown the dough out of the window. After all, this was just for them.

"I don't know how they're going to turn out yet, so don't say a word."

Sara smiled at him, hoping that they could overcome the awkwardness.

"There should be a nail over the door and I think there's some ribbon on the couch table. Do you think you could hang the mistletoe over the door?"

She turned back to her dough, trying to figure out where she had left off. The squashed roll still lay on the counter. She was almost done; after she finished rolling the dough it just had to go into the fridge. Once cold, she could cut the rolls into cookies; that was what the recipe stated.

Sara could hear Grissom bustling around, working to get the mistletoe up as she continued to work on the cookies. The thought of the tradition that came with mistletoe made her smile. Before he left this evening, she would make sure to put it to use.

Suddenly Grissom came up behind her, close enough for their body heat to mix. The temperature rose although the oven was still turned off. This was going to be an interesting evening.

His arms moved around her, pulling her into his embrace. When she leaned back into him, his fingers entwined with hers, strengthening their connection.

Sara closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of the small kisses that he placed along her throat.

"Hmmmm," she hummed, thinking about how this was what Christmas should be like.

It didn't matter if she had mistletoe on her door, a tree up in a corner or if she was baking cookies. What mattered was that she got to spend _this_ Christmas with someone she loved.

In her trance she didn't realize that their joined hands were pressing down on the dough, flattening it. Only when she felt the hard wood under her fingers did she remember that she still had a task to complete.

"Griss." He didn't stop, just continued to kiss her neck.

"Griss." This time she spoke with more force, and he stopped. His eyes showed confusion, making her regret that she had to postpone this for a few minutes.

"I need to get this dough out of the way. I promise you we'll have lots of time then."

She took the piece of dough they had just flattened and threw it away.

"Why did you do that? You'd only had to reform it."

Sara shook her head and pointed to the door. "It _would_ have been good. But _those_ are poisonous!"

The end


End file.
